storydatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Ryland
''Thomas Darryl Ryland ''is a main character in the Ace series. He is the son of Darryl Ryland and Emily Ryland and the brother of Kat Ryland. Thomas has ashy brown hair that is usually styled and gelled and dark blue eyes that are almost as dark as the midnight sky. Young Life As a child, Thomas loved playing around the Ryland Mansion because of it's massive size. It could easily be a play place for a young child. Because of his father's high position among the Supreme Council, his father was away a lot, which caused Thomas to spend more time with Emily and Kat. Family Life When his father was around, Darryl would spend time having Thomas read books about laws and how things around Connaway worked. This boosted Thomas's intelligence and he was smarter than most kids his age by the time he was in kindergarten. Thomas spent a lot of time being a normal kid as well. He enjoyed playing with action figures and cars like lots of little boys. Schooling Thomas did attend school in Connaway and impressed teachers. While they all hoped to bump Thomas up a grade just about every year, Emily worried that if he graduated too soon, he'd have nothing to do until he was old enough to move out. Because of this, Thomas excelled in every class and was offered full scholarships from many collages in Connaway by the time he was seven. Darryl wanted Thomas to attend collage and be known as the youngest collage graduate, but Emily didn't allow any collage to admit him until he was old enough. Family Darryl Ryland Thomas and his father never had the best relationship. Darryl was away most of the time and left Thomas alone after Emily and Kat died. Thomas has shown, multiple times to worry for his father when he does dangerous things, like work at The Isles of The Forsaken. They weren't very close when Thomas was younger and if it wasn't for Emily's death softening Darryl, he may have physically abused Thomas! Emily Ryland Emily and Thomas were incredibly close. Emily was always helping Thomas and she supported his every decision. Emily's death hit Thomas hard. She had gotten sick with an unidentified illness ad had passed away three weeks later. During the weeks she was sick, Thomas had spent almost every waking moment at her bedside, hoping she'd get better. Of course, she never did. Kat Ryland Kat had loved teasing Thomas. The two were as close as a brother and sister could be-- except for the fact that Kat was 18. She was due to marry Nicholas Tessler but never actually went to see him, because she was preoccupied by family. She supported Thomas through the loss of their mother, but shortly after, she got into a fight with Chaos Donnell, where she was stabbed and killed. The loss was very hard on Thomas, since he no longer had his mother or sister. Relationships Love Interests ''Wilamelia Briar'' Wil was the only girl Thomas ever trusted with his heart after the deaths of Emily and Kat, afraid someone would hurt him again. The moment he met Wil, he noticed she was beautiful, kind, and everything he ever wanted in a girl. Thomas was afraid to admit his feelings, because even though she was perfect, he was scared Wil would laugh or get freaked out. Of course, Wil didn't. She loved him and promised to never hurt him. ''Aria Kingsley'' Thomas only ended up with Aria in fantasies. She did call him "kinda cute" but being an immortal Creator who liked the age 16, he would never have had a chance. Thomas always thought Aria was extremely beautiful (because she was) and always hoped she'd fall for him, though she never did. Obviously. Friends ''Henry Village'' At first, Thomas didn't like Henry that much because he believed that it was his fault he couldn't revive Emily or Kat sooner, but eventually, they became friends. The two are able to relate to each other's lives because of all the losses they suffered and they get along well, despite the fact that Henry likes Rina Gilbert and Thomas doesn't. ''Dahlia Fortun'' Even though Dahlia has an incredibly annoying crush on Thomas, they're on good terms. After Dahlia promised not to be as creepy and obsessed with Thomas, the two had become friends. Rivals Chaos Donnell Ever since Kat got stabbed, Thomas had hated Chaos with everything he could. He would always curse his name before bed and once he became the full-on villain, Thomas began to hate this kid even MORE. Thomas would be the first to wanna charge when he saw Chaos and would do anything to somehow remove his powers and kill HIM. ''Salem Thanaton'' Before discovering that Ezra O'Conner had allowed Emily and Kat to die before their time, Thomas had absolutely hated Salem, the Creator of Death. After finding out about Ezra, Thomas still hated Salem because he still planned death and would have planned their deaths anyway. Ezra O'Conner Thomas had hated Ezra ever since he found out that it wasn't Emily and Kat's time to die, but Ezra allowed it. Thomas had never trusted Ezra with anything ever again after that. While the two used to be friends, Thomas had just stopped talking to Era at first, but then full-on blew up at him because of what he did. Thomas never worked with him well again. Rina Gilbert Thomas and Rina were okay at first, but then Rina started getting cocky and taking control of everyone and Thomas started to wanna punch Rina in the face. He would still gladly help her with anything, just to say, "I told you so," or if someone like Wil was in danger. Power(s) Thomas used to be a citizen, who was completely ordinary and powerless. However, after the end of the first book, Thomas gained the unique ability of lie detecting. He became a human lie detector, where his eyes and vision flashed red when a lie was spoken, and green when truth was spoken. He could control the truth but not the lies. Category:Pages Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Ace